Karma
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: [Team 7] Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se reúnen en Ichiraku, su Sensei les ha de dar una noticia. Pero al parecer las cosas se complican y Kakashi acabará confundiendo las cosas. Konoha es una aldea muy cotilla. Y no solo ese será su único problema, Naruto se verá enfrascado en una broma de Sasuke. [Quinto puesto en el 'Amigo Secreto' 2014-2015 del Foro Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas]


_**Hola a tooooodoooooos.**_

_**Aviso:**__** Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_**Aviso autora:**__** No se si hare o no un Ooc con Sasuke. Es la primera vez que escribo "seriamente" con él. Si lo hago, mis disculpas. Este fic es de humor y totalmente sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**_

_**Amiga Secreta:**__** Urara' Uchiha. **_

_**Espero que te guste, Urara. Esta hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño. Espero que mi sentido del humor se te pase jajajajaj.**_

_**Palabras:**__** 4767.**_

_**La canción para acompañar a la lectura será: **__All The Right Moves-One Republic. __**Me atrevería a decir que una de mis canciones favoritas, sino es la que mas.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Karma**

Ichiraku era el sitio favorito de mucha gente en Konoha, pero principalmente lo seguía siendo para Naruto Uzumaki. Sí, el tipo que en unos años muchos daban por Hokage, solía alimentarse de ramen —día y noche—, aunque sus amigos le dijeran que debía de comer más sano.

Había quedado con su equipo. Al parecer su Sensei les tenía que dar una noticia importante. Bufo. Él quería seguir entrenando, ya le faltaba poco para dominar los jutsus de su padre. Se dirigió hacia allí con paso rápido, ya llegaba tarde. Que mala suerte la suya. Sakura lo mataría. Llego allí y sí, estaban todos menos su Sensei. Suspiro. Estaría "ayudando a una anciana".

—¡Menuda excusa más barata! —Decía siempre el Uzumaki cuando su Sensei les decía eso.

No se llevaba un golpe de Sakura —cosa extraña—, ya que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Sasuke solo bufaba cansado y harto de esperar. Odiaba la impuntualidad.

—¡Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, perdón por la demora!

—¡Naruto, llevamos esperándote 10 minutos! ¡Sabes que odiamos esperar!

Naruto se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía.

—¡_Gomen, gomen_, Sakura-Chan! Estaba entrenando.

—Naruto, eres un despistado.

—¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas despistado, _Teme_?

—A ti _Dobe_. ¿Ves a alguien más aquí que se llame Naruto?

—Idiota.

—Retrasado. —Contraataco el Uchiha.

Sakura suspiro harta. Desde que había vuelto Sasuke siempre era igual. Pero bueno, así eran ellos y su amistad.

—Antisocial.

—Hmph. —Bufo cabreado para, segundos después, sonreír maléficamente. Mira al Uzumaki—. Cállate, _chico cacahuete_.

Naruto se sonrojó y apretó los puños enfadado.

—¡Pero serás…!

—¿Chico cacahuete? —pregunto Sakura confundida mirando a Sasuke.

Este sonrió a Naruto.

—Oh claro, que tu no lo sabes, Sakura.

—Ni se te… —le susurro el Uzumaki pero Sasuke giro para mirar a la pelirrosa.

—¿Saber qué?

—¡Nada Sakura-Chan! ¡Absolutamente Nada!

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No se lo tragaba.

—Ya, ya. —Miro al pelinegro—. ¿Qué debería saber, Sasuke-Kun?

Este sonrió.

—Pues que a Naruto le van…

El rubio le tapo la boca.

—¿Le van… _que_? ¿Por qué le interrumpes?

—¡Nada! ¡Es que a Sasuke le gusta decir _cosas sin sentido!_

El pobre Uchiha tiraba de su brazo para que le dejara hablar pero el rubio no cedía.

—¿Qué estáis escondiendo vosotros dos? —se fijo en como Sasuke peleaba con el brazo del rubio sin éxito—. ¡Déjalo hablar, Naruto!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero lo que diga es mentira!

Antes de que Naruto quitara la mano de la boca del Uchiha, este le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Naruto se doblo del dolor.

—No me vuelvas a callar, _Dobe_. Sakura tiene derecho a saber.

—¡No lo tiene! —se puso derecho con, aun, un brazo en el estomago.

—Si lo tiene, animal.

Se pusieron uno en frente del otro. Hicieron chocar sus frentes.

—¡Que no!

—Que sí, _baka_.

—¡Que…!

—¡Callaos los dos! —grito Sakura, harta. —Dos cosas. La primera: creo que en vez de discutir si lo debo saber o no, decidme de que se trata y os diré si lo quiero saber o no. Y segundo: ¡yo decido lo que he de saber o no! ¿Entendido?

—Te lo dije, _Dobe_.

—Cállate, _Teme_.

—Naruto… —A Sakura le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo. Naruto sabía que eso no era bueno.

—Vale, vale… —el rubio suspiro. ¿Cómo le decía eso a _ella_?— Bueno, a lo que Sasuke se refiere, es… Pues a…

—¡Buenas chicos! ¡Siento llegar tarde, pero es que una anciana…!

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡No llega tarde, llega justo a tiempo!

—Hmph. —Soltó Sasuke con rabia. Qué suerte tenia siempre ese _Dobe, _se había librado por los pelos. Y él que quería ver la reacción de Sakura…

Sakura, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

Oh, no. Ese _baka_ no se va a ir sin decirme de que hablaban. —Se dijo firme la pelirrosa. Le miro y sin duda, parecía que el Uzumaki se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Naruto sonrió aliviado. Si no hubiera llegado su Sensei, hubiera pasado el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Kakashi les miro y sonrió bajo la máscara. Le alegraba que fueran de nuevo un equipo unido.

—Bueno, vamos a sentarnos. Necesito que estéis atentos para lo que os tengo que decir. —Miro al dueño de Ichiraku—. Teuchi-San, cogemos esa mesa.

—No te preocupes Kakashi-San, sentaos donde queráis.

Se sentaron y los cuatro estaban serios. Parecía algo grave eso de lo que les quería hablar su Sensei.

—Chicos, tengo algo importante que deciros. —Dijo, pasado un rato, al haberles traído el dueño un ramen para cada uno. —Voy a…

—¿¡Vas a morirte!?

—¡Naruto, _baka_! ¡No digas esas cosas! —Sakura le dio un puñetazo.

Sasuke miro a Naruto y suspiro, ¿pero como podía tener un amigo así?

—¿A que no se va a morir, Kakashi-Sensei?

—Claro que no, Sakura. Falta mucho para eso, o eso espero.

—Algún día Anko-Sensei lo matara por leer tanto libro pervertido… —Susurro el Uzumaki.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Apoyaba al _Dobe_ en esa idea. Anko Mitarashi odiaba que leyera esos libros. Más de una vez le había mandado un par de serpientes que Kakashi consiguió esquivar, de milagro.

—¿Has dicho algo, Naruto? —Le pregunto su Sensei con una sonrisa en la cara. Sí, eso era un gesto de mal rollo.

—¡Nada, nada! ¡Ha oído mal, Sensei!

—Ya decía yo. En fin, hoy Tsunade-Sama me ha reunido para informarme de que quiera que sea su sucesor. Voy a ser el _Rokudaime Hokage_.

La mesa se quedo en silencio absoluto. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron de reojo al rubio. Sabían que eso le sentaría como una patada en el culo. Todavía no le consideraban lo suficientemente preparado para ello.

Naruto se encontraba con la mirada fijada en la mesa. Tenía apretados los puños y no se le veía su cara.

Kakashi sabía que lo había afectado. Era obvio, aun no lo creían preparado. No físicamente, sino mentalmente. Él estaba de acuerdo, pero no creía nunca que le llegaran a proponer ser el próximo Hokage. Prefería que Naruto se enterara de su boca que de la del resto.

Entonces de repente Naruto se puso de pie, dejando perplejos a sus compañeros y maestro. Levanto la mirada y dijo:

—¿¡En serio Kakashi-Sensei!? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me siento orgulloso de que mi Sensei vaya a ser Hokage! ¡Felicidades, _dattebayo'_! ¡Me tendré que esforzar, porque después de ti voy yo, Kakashi-Sensei!

Sakura sonrió, típico de Naruto. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente; ese _Dobe_, lo había asustado. Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitar a sus alumnos y sonreír bajo la máscara. No había otro mejor para el puesto de _Nanadaime Hokage_.

—Enhorabuena, Kakashi-Sensei. ¡Es una noticia estupenda! Se lo merece. ¡Nos alegramos muchísimo!

—Felicidades, Kakashi.

—Gracias, chicos. —El hombre sonrió totalmente sincero. Con su apoyo, se esforzaría un poco más de lo normal. Quizás dejaría de leer Icha-Icha… No, eso ni en sueños. —Bueno, me tengo que ir a decírselo a Gai. No va a ser fácil, pero quiero decírselo antes que nada.

—Mucha suerte, Kakashi-Sensei… —le deseo Naruto.

—Tenga paciencia, Sensei… —le aconsejo Sakura.

Kakashi suspiro, iba a ser algo muy difícil. Se levanto, y se giro para irse, pero al parecer recordó algo y miro a sus alumnos.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. Sasuke, Naruto, parece que queréis esconder algo importante a Sakura. —Sasuke señalo a Naruto, el rubio miraba preocupado a su maestro. La pelirrosa tenía el ceño fruncido—. Por mi parte, pase lo que pase, tendréis mi apoyo. Este es un nuevo _Mundo Ninja_, todo cambia y mejora. Así que, tenéis mi apoyo.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke le miraron incrédulos. Sakura le miraba extrañada. ¿Acaso su Sensei sabía algo?

—Bueno, me voy. _Ya na!_ —se fue despidiéndose con una mano.

Naruto miro a Sasuke.

—¿De qué estaba hablando?

—No tengo ni idea, _Dobe_.

—¡Oye, vosotros dos! —los dos chicos pegaron un salto por el grito de la pelirrosa—. Decidme lo que me ocultáis a la de ya.

—No ocultamos nada, Sakura.

—Quizás tu no, Sasuke-Kun. Pero el _baka_ de Naruto…

—¡Que no es nada, en serio, Sakura-Chan! ¡No sé ni en lo que se supone que nos iba a apoyar, _dattebayo'_!

—¡Si claro! ¡Eso creo que lo sabéis los dos!

—¡No es así Sakura-Chan!

—Sakura, el _baka_ de Naruto tiene razón en lo de Kakashi, no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos estaba hablando…

—Ya, ya, ya. Decídmelo otra vez que quizás me lo creo…

—Jóvenes —les dio un señor que se estaba yendo del lugar—, su maestro ha tenido una idea sobre lo que estaban hablando. Le vi escucharlos antes de entrar.

—¿Nos escucho? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Así es, y lo que él ha deducido de su alumno rubio y tú, es que sois "más que amigos".

—¿Bromea, verdad? —le pregunto Sasuke con un tic en el ojo.

—Para nada jóvenes. Para vuestra desgracia, en menos de 30 minutos lo sabrá toda la aldea.

—No puede ser… —dijo Sasuke con una mano en la frente.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta. ¿Por qué pensaba _eso_ su Sensei? Pero lo más importante, ¿acaso…?

—Sakura-Chan, Sasuke. —Sakura le miro sorprendida, ¿qué diría? Sasuke, por su parte, ni le miraba. Seguía con una mano en la frente. ¿Cómo parar un cotilleo en una aldea como Konoha? ¡Aunque fuera falso! ¡Maldita su suerte!— ¿Qué quería decir el señor con "más que amigos"?

—No jodas, _Dobe_…

Sí, ese rubio que le había salvado de su propia oscuridad, que había sido el héroe de la guerra, que controlaba a uno de los 9 Bijuus —se decía que al más poderoso—, y que era el mejor posicionado para el puesto de _Nanadaime Hokage_, era un verdadero idiota. Tenía un mejor amigo idiota.

—¿Qué? ¡No se qué quiere decir '_ttebayo_! ¡Cómo no se refiera a mejores amigos…!

—No me lo puedo creer, Naruto. —La pelirosa suspiro cansada—. ¿En serio no sabes?

—No, ¡dímelo Sakura-Chan!

—Quiere decir, que Kakashi-Sensei ha creído que erais _gays_.

—¿EH? —pregunto confundido el Uzumaki.

—Maldición, Naruto, ¡Kakashi-Sensei ha creído que erais pareja!

—¿Quién?

—Tú y Sasuke-Kun, Naruto…

Le dijo ya cansada la pelirrosa.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

—¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!? ¿¡_Teme_ y yo pareja!? ¡Debe de estar bromeando!

—Tú grítalo más. En Suna no se han enterado aun, _Dobe_.

—No puede ser. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca saldría con alguien como Teme, _dattebayo'_!

La gente de la calle se paro y les miro.

Sasuke se dio con la mano en la frente. Ahora creerán que _Dobe_ es gay, pero que no somos pareja porque me ha rechazado. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —se pregunto Sasuke.

—¿¡Que hago, que hago!?

Se preguntaba el rubio mientras andaba de un lado para otro en el local. Sakura miro a Sasuke. Este bufo cabreado y cansado en la misma posición que antes.

—¿Es mentira, no Sasuke-Kun?

—¿Tu qué crees?

—Bueeeeno… —Sasuke le miro alarmado. Sakura vio esto y prosiguió a explicar— os veo muy juntos últimamente, más de lo normal… Tú no te relacionas mucho con los demás, solo con Naruto, conmigo y tu equipo, aunque mas con Naruto… Y él casi siempre habla de ti… Y tu casi siempre de él…

—Basta, ya entendí.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

Sasuke le puso una mirada afilada tanto o más que un _kunai_.

—Vale, vale. Yo solo decía…

—Pues no digas.

Sakura bufo. ¡Qué insoportable se ponía cuando le decías algo que no le gustaba!

El Uzumaki se acerco de nuevo a la mesa de sus amigos, y se sentó en su silla desplomándose y mirando al pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Sasukeeee! ¿Qué haremos? ¡No quiero que me emparejen contigo!

—Hmph. —Se sujeto con la palma de su mano la cabeza mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa mirando por la calle. Por lo menos la gente ya les había dejado de mirar.

—Así no ayudas, _Teme_.

—Es simple —los dos chicos miraron a la pelirrosa esperando que ella tuviera un plan. Sasuke de reojo, y Naruto levanto la cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa—, tenéis que hacer algo parecido. Esparcir un rumor de lo contrario, o hacer algo para demostrar que eso es mentira.

—¡Sakura-Chan, eres un genio!

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —pregunto Sasuke ahora mirándola de frente.

Sakura resoplo. Hasta ahí había llegado. ¡Un momento! Abrió los ojos ante la idea. ¡Podrían…!

—¿Por qué no te besas con alguien, _Teme_? Así se enteraran de que el rumor era falso. — El rubio recibió las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mala idea?

—Al contrario, _Dobe_.

—Por eso nos sorprende. —Completo Sakura—. Es justamente lo que estaba pensando yo. Pero, ¿quién de los dos lo hará?

—Que lo haga Naruto. —Dijo Sasuke en seguida.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo di la idea y te propuse primero! ¡Te toca hacerlo a ti!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona. Él lo había dicho, pues así se tenía que hacer. Naruto bufo. No lo iba a hacer.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Sakura.

Ambos se señalaron, el uno al otro, con el dedo. La alumna de Tsunade Senju bufo.

—¿En serio? Sois como dos niños pequeños.

—Yo accedería a hacerlo… —Susurro Naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué planeaba?— Yo lo haría, si me besara Sakura-Chan…

—¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡YO!? —grito la alumna de Tsunade con un leve sonrojo y sorprendida ante esa idea del Uzumaki. No se esperaba por nada del mundo que le propusiera aquello. Sasuke bufo.

—Claro que sí, Sakura-Chan. ¿Dijiste que nos ayudarías no? Pues esa es la mejor idea.

—Pero…

Iba a decir algo pero no se la ocurría como evitar aquello. Aunque, ¿querría evitarlo? Se sonrojo aun más por sus pensamientos.

En la mesa se oyó otro bufido aun más fuerte.

—Entonces… ¿Lo hacemos, Sakura-Chan?

—Bueno… Yo… Es decir no es… Pero lo cual…

Naruto le miraba esperanzado. ¡Por fin iba a besar a su Sakura-Chan!

—En tal caso, seré yo quien bese a Sakura.

Tanto el rubio, como la pelirrosa, se giraron hacia su compañero de equipo para asegurarse si era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha quien había dicho eso.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-Kun…?

—¡No jodas, Sasuke! ¡Lo dije yo primero!

—Pues yo me sumo. Quien decide es Sakura.

—¡No es justo! ¡Además, ella no me había rechazado!

—Hmph. Seguro que estaba por hacerlo.

Naruto se giro completamente hacia él y lo encaro haciendo chocar sus frentes.

—¿Has dicho algo, _Teme_?

Sasuke empujo aun más su frente. Los dos tenían cara de pelea.

—Lo que has oído, _Dobe_.

Se empujaban el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos cedía.

Sakura, entretanto, tenía una vorágine de emociones en su interior. Cuando Naruto la propuso eso, se empezó a poner nerviosa. Nunca había sentido algo así por el rubio, ¿por qué empezaría ahora? Encima, cuando Sasuke dijo que se unía su corazón dio un vuelco, se sonrojo, y encima casi se desmaya. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la pasaba esto a _ella_?

—Vaya, ¿interrumpimos algo?

El equipo 7 se giro hacia la voz femenina de una pelirroja.

—¡Hinata! —saludo Naruto.

—Karin. —Saludo Sasuke.

—Chicas, ¿cómo están? —Pregunto Sakura alegre— ¿Paso algo? Sentaos, sentaos.

Las nombradas se sentaron al lado de Sakura: Karin a su derecha —así estaba en frente de Sasuke—, y al otro lado Hinata —quien así estaba en frente de Naruto.

—Veníamos a tomar algo y a comprobar si era verdad.

—¿El qué? —pregunto, temiéndose lo peor, el Uchiha.

—El rumor, ¿qué más Sasuke-Kun? Ya lo sabe toda la aldea. Deberías haber visto a Suigetsu. ¡Ese hombre pez…! ¡No se paraba de burlar de ello…! —la Uzumaki adopto una actitud agresiva— ¡Cuando le coja…!

A Sasuke le dio un tic en una ceja. Era demasiado tarde.

—¿Pero vosotras no os lo creéis, _ne_ Hinata?

Los chicos se preocuparon al ver que estas tardaban en responder. Sasuke miro a Sakura y esta le dedico una mirada de: "Te lo dije". Este bufo mirando a las otras dos chicas.

—Bueeeeeeno… —Dijeron las dos a la vez.

—Es decir —empezó hablando la pelirroja tras colocarse las gafas—, yo se que Sasuke-Kun no es gay. Pero…

—¡Priimaaaaaa…! —se quejo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos— ¡Que yo tampoco lo soy!

—¿Pero…? —la insto a continuar Sasuke.

—Es que Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun —continuo Hinata—, es-estáis muy juntos ulti-ultimamente…

—¿Hinata, tu también…? —el rubio se desplomo sobre la mesa desolado.

—Primo, así es. Yo lo siento, Sasuke-Kun. Pero si es cierto, que sepáis que yo os apoyo. Solo quiero que mi primo y Sasuke-Kun sean felices. —dijo, aunque su voz hubiera sonado con rabia contenida. Mataría al idiota de su primo.

—Es mentira, Karin… —le dijo Sasuke.

—Y-Yo también os apoyo, Naruto-Kun.

—¡Que no es cierto, Hinataaa!

Sasuke se acaricio la sien. Menudo lío se había formado. Naruto, por su parte, estaba apoyado en la mesa con un mohín.

—_Yoou!_ ¡Venimos a felicitar a la pareja!

Eran Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino.

—¡Callaos todos de una veeez…!

Tras decir eso el rubio salió del restaurante para huir de todas esas mentiras mientras llevaba un enfado importante encima.

—¿Qué he dicho? ¿Si solo pedí lo obvio, no Shikamaru?

—_Mendosukei…_ No hay quien los entienda.

—¡Todavía les cuesta aceptarlo, chicos! ¡Darles tiempo! ¡El amor siempre resurgirá entre miles y miles de…! —dijo Ino con energía hasta que fue interrumpida.

—Escuchad todos bien: es una confusión. —Dijo Sasuke tras resoplar.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-Kun! ¡Si no hay que avergonzarse, hombre! ¡Toda esa amistad tenía que resurgir por algún lado! —insistió la Yamanaka. Sasuke suspiro y volvió a hablar.

—Nosotros no…

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro cortando su frase. Sasuke se acaricio el entrecejo, agotado mentalmente. Debía de ser un sueño. Debían de haber vuelto al _Tsukuyomi infinito_. Sí, definitivamente era eso.

—No te acongojes, Sasuke. Estamos con vosotros. —Le aclaro el Nara.

—Debe de ser una broma… —dijo el Uchiha desesperado.

Sin duda, Sasuke Uchiha mataría a su Sensei.

…

Una hora después, el pelinegro andaba junto a la pelirrosa por las calles de la aldea. No dejaban de oír murmurar a la gente lo mismo: "Pues me sorprende que sea gay", "Sí, pero al parecer le ha influido mucho el Uzumaki", "Él debió ser su instructor, ¿sabes lo que te digo?".

Sakura miraba nerviosa a la gente, como siguieran hablando así, Sasuke se cabrearía —aun más de lo que estaba.

—Sasuke-Kun…

—Mírale que estilo —decía una señora— que pena que ya no esté libre para mi hija, harían tan buena pareja…

El Uchiha empezó a apretar los dientes con más fuerza y a fruncir el entrecejo. Sakura, tras poner mala cara a la señora —quien la ignoro—, suspiro resignada y miro a su compañero. A Sakura le dio un escalofrió. Esto iba de mal en peor…

—¡_Teme_, Sakura-Chan!

Lo que faltaba… —se dijo Sakura poniéndose una mano en la frente tras ver al rubio. Obviamente, la gente a su alrededor se paro al ver la llegada del hijo del _Yondaime Hokage_.

¿Por qué me miraran así, _'ttebayo_? —se pregunto mentalmente el joven. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y miro a sus dos amigos.

—¿Conseguisteis solucionar algo?

—Nada, Naruto. Cada vez se pone peor esto…

—Encima lo empeoras con tu aparición, _Dobe_…

—¿Qué lo empeoro? ¿¡Qué quieres decir, _Teme_!?

Naruto lo cogió de su chaqueta de Jounin acercándolo a él. Los dos tenían los ojos hechos chispas. Mientras que Sakura se preguntaba si no podían ser más despistados. En particular Naruto. Intentaban solucionarlo, no empeorarlo —como ahora mismo estaba haciendo él.

Sasuke iba a pegarlo cuando de reojo vio a la gente agolparse a su alrededor y mirarlos entusiasmados. Abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo. Sí, esperaban _eso_. Maldito Naruto.

—_Dobe_… ¿Quieres quitarme las manos de encima, _baka_? —le dio un empujón y le tiro al suelo.

Se oyó a un señor gritar:

—¡Es una pelea de enamorados, vengan a verla!

—¿Pero de qué demonios vas, _Te_…? —Naruto se auto interrumpió al comprender lo que decía el hombre. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

El rubio se levanto siendo observado por sus compañeros. Sakura se asusto cuando le vio cogiendo aire. ¡Maldición, la iba a liar más! Sasuke iba a impedírselo pero ya era demasiado tarde, su Clan no iba a volver a nacer.

—¡Escuchad todos! ¡A mí, Uzumaki Naruto, no me gusta Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y mucho menos estoy con él! ¡Nunca estaría con alguien como _Teme_! —la gente le observaron extrañados— Ah, ¡y no soy gay!

—¡No hace falta que lo niegues, chico! ¡Kakashi-San lo confirmo! —grito un hombre siendo acompañado por los murmullos positivos de la gente.

—¡Que no soy gay, demonios! ¡Estoy enamorado de Sakura-Chan! ¿Cómo iba a serlo?

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡A mí no me metas, _baka_!

La gente dirigió su mirada hacia ella que de repente se vio observada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Chica pelirrosa! ¿Es gay o no? —la alumna de la _Godaime Hokage_ iba a contestar cuando otra persona volvió a preguntar.

—¿Acaso es tu novio? —Ella se sonrojo y fue a hablar, pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

—¿Lo dejaste tan abandonado que tuvo que recurrir al Uchiha para satisfacer sus necesidades?

¿Pero qué idiotez era esa? —se pregunto la chica con un enfado de narices. Iba a gritarles cuando noto que la tierra temblaba. Miro a su izquierda… Sasuke.

—Escuchad bien esto, cotillas de tres al cuarto: si fuera gay, que no lo soy, nunca saldría con alguien tan_ baka_ como el idiota este —dijo señalando a Naruto. Este le frunció el ceño—. Así que os quede bien claro: no soy gay, ni el rubio cabeza hueca lo es, solo fue una invención del pervertido de Kakashi. Así que dejen de inventar idioteces y vayan a cotillear la relación de él con Anko Mitarashi.

La gente de su alrededor se quedo callada durante unos momentos mirando fijamente al Uchiha, hasta que uno se atrevió a hablar:

—Pues yo no me lo trago —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Pero de todas formas… ¿Kakashi Hatake con Anko Mitarashi…? ¡Eso es mucho más interesante que lo vuestro! ¡Vamos todos! ¡Al final, a lo mejor conseguimos verlo sin mascara!

La gente le siguió entusiasmada. Nadie se perdería la oportunidad de poder ver la cara del recién nombrado _Rokudaime Hokage—_aunque no supieran esto último.

Sakura suspiro aliviada. Creía que nunca lo conseguirían. Menos mal que estaba ahí Sasuke. Si fuera por el rubio…

—Por lo menos ya no os van a hacer caso, chicos. En unas semanas se les habrá olvidado. Bien hecho, Sasuke-Kun.

—Hmph —el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado—. Solo había que darles otro chisme más novedoso.

Naruto puso un mohín. Él casi consiguió librarlos de ese lío. Pero claro, Sasuke se tuvo que adelantar.

—No está mal, _Teme_. En _algo_ tenias que ganar.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Acaso reconocía que el Uchiha había ganado en algo? El rubio empezó a andar con las manos en la nuca sabiendo que lo iban a seguir.

Sakura suspiro. Ese chico era un caso. No tenia solución y… Abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa apareció por su rostro. Al parecer, no era tan idiota como parecía. No pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara.

—¡Eh tú, _baka_! ¡Espéranos! —Sakura corrió para darle alcance.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Ese idiota maduraba cada vez más. Ahora reconocía sus derrotas y… Le empezó a dar un tic en la ceja.

—_Dobe…_ —susurro colérico.

Invoco al _Susanno's_. Nadie se burlaba de un Uchiha.

—¡Naruto…! ¡Ahora veras quien es el perdedor, _Teme_!

El rubio empezó a correr con risas hasta que esquivo por los pelos una flecha del _Susanno's._ Vio entonces, como el pelinegro se acercaba hacia él en su _Susanno's_ con intenciones de matarlo. Se puso serio.

—Kurama, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. —Dijo con una mano en su tripa. Este no le respondió. Al parecer seguía dormido.

Tuvo que correr mientras seguía esquivando flechas, a la vez que —en su interior— intentaba sin éxito despertar al zorro de nueve colas.

¡Oh, venga ya, Kurama! ¡Me va a matar! —siguió gritando sin respuesta. Al parecer, su amigo Kurama se estaba echando una buena siesta.

—¡Maldito_ Karma_! —grito el rubio desesperado.

Sakura los vio actuar subida en la azotea de un edificio. Sonrió. Ese era su equipo, el que después de tanto sufrimiento y peleas estaba por fin junto y en… ¿Armonía? —Vio al rubio esquivar de milagro otra flecha del pelinegro—. Sí, en armonía. Porque, al fin y al cabo, así eran ellos.

Un chico rubio, simpático, alegre, hiperactivo, gritón, fuerte y héroe del la _Cuarta Guerra Shinobi_. Su _mejor amigo_.

Y un chico pelinegro, frío, fuerte, quizás un poco vengativo, de pocas palabras y héroe de la _Cuarta Guerra Shinobi_. Su _primer amor_.

Y ella… Ella era la tercera integrante del equipo 7. Ese equipo capitaneado por Kakashi Hatake en el que no había ni un miembro normal.

La pelirrosa era quien estaba encargada de poner paz entre los dos a su manera. —Con los puños—. Se levanto cansada y suspiro. Ya era hora de pararlos, no quería tener que llevarse la bronca ante Tsunade-Sama. Se puso los guantes y se preparo.

—¡Vosotros dos…! ¿¡Queréis parar de una maldita vez!?

Toda Konoha tembló. Sí, de milagro no tuvieron que volver a reconstruirla.

…

—Oe, Anko. ¿Y qué te parece que vayamos a comer _dangos_ esta tarde? Hay algo que te he de contar.

Ella le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Ah, sí? Es sorprendente, Kakashi. Cada vez eres más misterioso.

—Seguro que te intere…

Él peliplateado se callo al ver como la tierra temblaba. No, no había sido un puñetazo de su alumna —sino la cosa seria muy distinta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunto la pelimorada.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero cada vez se oye más cercano…

—¿Qué demonios esta…?

Esta se quedo sin habla al ver como una maraña de gente venía hacia ellos.

—¡Kakashi-San, Anko-San! ¿Cuál es su relación?

Estos se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Están juntos?

—¿Esta Anko-San embarazada?

—Embara… ¿Qué? —pregunto la Mitarashi alucinada y enfadada a Kakashi.

—Anko —esta le miro anonadada—, si quieres vivir… Corre.

Ella no dudo en hacerle caso.

Al parecer Konoha no era una aldea normal, era un sitio donde no podías decir ningún rumor por más falso que fuera. Ya que la gente, por lo cotillas que eran, lo extenderían como la pólvora y se convertiría en real. Y más aun, si a eso le sumas un Sensei mal pensado.

Pero bueno, como se suele decir: "el _Karma_ siempre te da lo que mereces".

Al parecer, Kakashi se merecía un poco de su propia medicina.

Maldito _Karma_.

…

—Por cierto, —recordó la pelirrosa mirando a sus compañeros de equipo— ¿qué era eso de "chico cacahuete"?

Sasuke sonrió con maldad, mientras Naruto trago saliva.

—Nada, tonterías de Sasuke. ¿Verdad?

—Simplemente, Sakura, es que _Dobe_ tiene complejo de pequeñez. —Sakura le miro confundida—. Adora los cacahuetes.

La pelirrosa se confundió aun más.

—¿Cacahuetes? No sabía que te gustaban, Naruto.

El rubio estaba rojo a más no poder.

—Oh, sí. Le encantan los cacahuetes. Cuantos más pequeños, mejor. ¿No es así, _Dobe_? —Sasuke no podía quitar la sonrisa de superioridad de su cara.

—¡Sasuke…! ¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, _'ttebayo_!

Se tiro encima de él para empezar una pelea en el suelo mientras Sakura suspiraba pero no dejaba de estar confundida.

No entiendo que tiene de malo que te gusten los cacahuetes… —se decía la pelirrosa mientras los veía pelear. En un momento pararon y Sasuke hablo al rubio:

—No te preocupes _Dobe_, a lo mejor, con el tiempo y cuando consigas una novia, dejara de ser un cacahuete.

—¡No es un cacahuete!

Sasuke esbozo una risa irónica y el Uzumaki volvió a rodar con él por el suelo.

Sakura estaba roja como un tomate. Si era lo que se imaginaba… Se acerco al rubio y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar.

—¿Y a mí porque me das, Sakura-Chan?

—Por pervertido.

—¡Pero dale a Sasuke también!

Sakura miro a Sasuke con una mirada sedienta de sangre. El Uchiha bufo y aclaró las cosas.

—A él es a quien le van los cacahuetes. Si no fuera así, no se lo estaría diciendo.

Sakura razono… Y si, tenía razón. Se acerco a Naruto aun en el suelo. Este trago saliva ante la mira de la pelirrosa.

—Eres un pervertido, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y Naruto salió de allí pitando. Seguido, por supuesto, de Sakura.

—¡Vuelve aquí, _baka_!

¿Por qué le pegaba a él? ¿Por qué, si no había hecho nada? ¡Todo había sido idea del _Teme_ y…! Se fijo en el pelinegro quien sonreía con malicia al ver como Sakura lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camiseta. Sí, había un culpable más: el _Karma_. Al meterse antes con Sasuke le estaba volviendo todo lo malo por dos veces. ¡No era justo! ¡El _Karma_ no era justo!

Maldito _Karma_.

* * *

_**Sí, yo creo en el Karma. Lo he sufrido suficientes veces como para no hacerlo. Maldito Karma.**_

_**Con Karma os doy ejemplos (es que a lo mejor alguien nunca lo sufrió y no lo pilla): cuando te caes dos veces en el mismo día; cuando pisas un chicle; cuando te sale mal un examen a pesar de haberlo estudiado; te constipas cuando tus amigas y familia están bien; te tropiezas varias veces; te das contra algo que había sido esquivado por todas tus amigas, pero que casualidad que tu aunque lo intentes no lo esquives. Si señores, a eso se le llama Karma.**_

_**Lo del cacahuete, os daré una pista por si acaso: "Piensa mal y acertaras". Bah, ahí me salió mi vena pervertida jajajajjajajaj.**_

_**La frase de Naruto me refiero a cuando Sasuke pierde con este en la última batalla. Por eso Naruto mete cizaña diciendo que por lo menos en algo tenía que ganar. Maldito Naruto jajajajajaj.**_

_**Bueno, que este One-Shot va para: **__**Urara' Uchiha.**__** Espero que te haya gustado, querida. Lo hice con todo mi sentido del humor y mis ganas. De verdad que ojala te rías con él y que lo hayas disfrutado.**_

_**Este pedido consistía en:**_

"_**Quiero algo cómico sobre Killer Bee o sobre el Team 7. Que no sea AU. Y que sea lo más divertido posible, tengo de ganas de reírme".**_

_**Espero que me haya salido muy gracioso, ya que me lo curre bastante, y que te hayas reído con ello. Que no te imaginas lo que me alegraría.**_

_**En fin: ¿Reviews? ¿Favs? ¿Follows?**_

_**¡Quiero saber que os pareció! Y si me dais Favs y Follows mejor que mejor. ¡Besazos!**_

_¡Feliz Navidad, Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
